God of War: Evolution
by Ido wat I do
Summary: Kratos, the ghost of Sparta, is known for his brutality, his Spartan attitude, his troubled past, and most importantly his lust for vengeance. He is quite known, but this tale is not about him it's about a simple farmer's boy who is tired of being picked on by the aristocrats and was forced in to thievery by the circumstances of his life, this is the story of his evolutionbadsummar


**GOD OF WAR! AHH YEAH! This story is AU and focuses on my oc Zeus, and Zeus is pure human, no god in him. In this story I'm going to incorporate some things from the different versions of Greek mythology, a little bit from Percy Jackson and the Olympian(not enough to warrant a crossover) and a little a bit from my own head, and Zeus will be nicer and calmer than Kratos but don't worry he'll be just as violent. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own God of War OR** **Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and I am not making any profit from this.**

**Summary Kratos, the ghost of Sparta, is known for his brutality, his Spartan attitude, his troubled past, and most importantly his lust for vengeance. He is quite known, but this tale is not about him it's about a simple farmer's boy who is tired of being picked on by the aristocrats and was forced in to thievery by the circumstances of his life, this is the story is about how he will evolve himself when he has to help and face the gods. Maybe like Kratos he will evolve and become a god or maybe, he'll become something better than even that.**

**Chapter 1**

_All of you must know about the stories, no, the epics of the Spartan demigod Kratos. He had a hard life to begin with considering he lived in Sparta that was almost a given, because in that city it teaches you how to be a man of war even before you could be considered a boy. That part of his life helped and molded him in to a warrior that never gives up, which is how many Spartan generals became known and respected in their city it's also how they are successful in their battles even when the battle should've been lost and Kratos was no exception and he became a successful general. It's also a probable reason why a lot of generals died young then because they did not know when to quit. Kratos didn't know when to retreat and he lost a huge battle and when he lost he cried out to Ares the god of war to give him strength to crush his enemies and he offered his soul to the god and Ares accepted his offer and that's when everything fell apart for the warrior, forced to kill his own wife and daughter by Ares and then forced to wear their ashes for eternity. He was then set on the road for vengeance not just for Ares but for any being that used him or got in his way. His inability to know when to quit put him on the bloody road, but that inability also started his legend. That inability is what drove him to defeat the three furies! That inability is what drove him to kill Ares, to go to war with the gods with their own mortal enemies the titans! That inability is what kept him going even when he died! That in-ability is how he killed all of the gods and destroyed the whole word! That same inability of his though, did allow him to bring hope to his earth. Now you must be wondering why am I going on and on about Kratos' inability to quit. And my reason is to prove a point, and my point is that even the simplest things, such as an inability, can change everything. And why do I want to prove that? Because I want to tell you a story about a simple farmer's boy and he really is simple. The only things that is complex about him is the fact that he becomes a thief when his family is in huge trouble that can't be fixed by legal means and that he is half Spartan and half Athenian, other than that he was nothing special. But, as I have said before the simplest things can change everything and Zeus, the farmer's boy, definitely changed everything for better or worse that's debatable but he did change things. So I want everybody to sit back and relax while I tell a great story of great deeds, action, and sorrow. Who am I? Well I'm __**nobody**__, nobody really special at all and besides who really cares about who I am I'm just the narrator only meant to read you a tale. Now hush… and listen._

**If you can't tell I really like the word inability. This will be written in third person, maybe first person at times, but will have breaks for narration indicated by the italics. The bolded word nobody I did that on purpose anybody know why? Hoped you all enjoyed it and I also hope you review. That's all I got to say, see you when I see you. **


End file.
